Avatar:The Forgotten
by nyteangelofdarkness
Summary: Teaser- Will continue if good ratings. Peace did not last long for Jake and the Omaticaya clan. Follow the journey home for the children of Pandora. After living on Earth for 30 years what is in store for the Omaticaya's children.
1. Chapter 1

Jake shook his head and rested it on his raised knee. In the back, Neytiri's deep chested sobs could be heard, her mother's comforting voice drowned by the sorrow. The same sound echoed throughout his clan. It had happened so fast, they could not have stopped it. He curled his hand into a tight fist and punched into the branch he sat on. The sky walkers had left them alone for almost five years. Then they came from nowhere. Quickly, they hit the station first. They took Norm and the others by surprise, capturing them and making Max send out a transmission for help. Jake, Neytiri and the best warriors had flown out. The ship had met them but did not fire. It had taken only a few moments before Jake had realised their plan. He turned his beast towards their new home.

But it was too late. He returned to find their home ransacked. The villagers were out cold thanks to the cloud of smoke, no one was killed, wounded maybe but no deaths. No, but they had taken something much more precious. They had taken the young. The count after the mess was cleaned and everyone calmed was all children from hours old to nearly five were taken, nearly fifty in all. Neytiri, along with the other mothers, were devastated. And just like he, their mates were helpless.

Jake spun around as a small hand touch his shoulder and Mo'at stood above him. She had aged slightly in the years since he had arrived, and tonight her face seemed to have grown old within the few hours. He stood as she crossed her arms and looked back to her daughter who seemed to have slipped away during her sobs.

"Why Jakesullie?" she whispered.

He drew in a deep breath and shrugged. She along with the others had asked the question before. They seemed to almost plea with their leader who might know more about their enemy's thoughts. "Tactical move, more or less just to mess with us. Let us know they are not through."

"Even Eywa mourns for the loss of the young," she stated.

"I know. As do her people." He turned back away and looked into the inner working of the Home Tree. From below he could see the alcoves the others rested in. He saw males pacing back and forth. The cries seemed to have slowly waned out as females either slept or just sat with no tears left.

Mo'at sighed and shook her head, her beads rattling in the silence. "You too must rest. Go to your mate."

He made a move to protest, she raised a hand in silence. "No. You have said nothing since, and you too have reason to mourn. Go. Tomorrow you can help others recover," she nodded to him and left. Jake watched as his mate's mother walked off., and then slowly moved into his alcove. He drew back the curtain and moved over to Neytiri. She slept, but lines of sorrow still framed her face. He crawled in behind her and laid in silence for a few moments. In his mind he felt Neytiri stir and slowly wake. He lightly kissed the back of her neck and moved a hand cross her side to reach for her hand. She squeezed it tightly and drew in a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She whipped her head around, her bright golden eyes wide and raw.

"Never sorry Jake. Do not ever be sorry," she spoke in English. "You could not stop them."

"But I should have known it was-"he started but she cut him off again.

"No. It would still have happened," she whispered and reached to cup his face.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Neytiri reached up and kissed him lightly. "We will recover."

"What about the others"?

"We are strong, my Jake. We are all strong because of you. They will still follow you and trust in you. They know you feel their pain." He knew she was right. She turned back and pulled their hands up, kissing his knuckles and held them close. He felt her drift off and followed shortly.

* * *

"Goddamn son of a bitch," Nicolae swore under his breath as Dimitri laid a cream across his skin, then placed gauze afterwards. A firm female hand pushed him back down. The large Na'vi male doctor laid another piece of gauze over the scars of the male on the table. The human female beside him sat in a wheelchair, with both legs missing, a look of total boredom on her face.

"Lay down you big baby," Natalya scowled.

"Yeah well you try this," he bit back.

"You try having metal legs and an arm and then get back to me. Now stay down you pussy," she pushed on him again.

"At least it's not your actual body," he muttered.

"Well medically speaking," Dimitri piped in, "burn scars and this process would be more painful..." he trailed off as Nat pinned him a glare. "Sorry Ma'am."

"How long is this going to take?" she asked.

"Yes Demi, how long," a rough voice came inside the lab. A stocky human male strode in, his brush cut blond hair and blue eyes stuck out against his army clothing. Aaron Quaritch was the leader of their inner government run program dealing with the Na'vi.

Nearly 30 years before, the government had received 50 Na'vi children from the locals, so they could try to patch up relations. They took the children to Earth and raised, trained and taught them all. The children were placed with the families of scientists from all over the world, being raised alongside their children. Once they became a certain age they were flown to a training camp in Antarctica every few weeks for training and tests. While with the team, the Na'vi children had suffered. In the beginning, the oldest children who were told were around 5 years slowly died off once they came to Earth. The Na'vi scientists that had worked along with Dr. Augustine on Earth who worked with the children recognized the problem. The Na'vi people bonded with the earth, with Eywa and on Earth there was no substance like it. The youngest children, the team had figured, had not bonded with Eywa before they left so they had not suffered.

It was then they began their tests.

Of the original seven eldest children only one remained, and slowly she was withering away. Of the next group and on they had survived save a few exceptions. They found that the children had to bond with something in nature. They tried different methods. First, three children were tested with another element, a dangerous one. Nicolae, Hayden and Zia were bonded to fire. They tried it first with Nicolae. The young Na'vi male was only just over two years at the time he was placed in fire. His skin burned, he was left with horrific scars all over but he had fully bonded with fire. He was able to control and bring about fire. With the success save the burns they attempted with the other two. The others died shortly after from wounds.

As they discovered, neither fire nor earth would work, and air and metals were unable to be bonded with, so they began work with water. The others, a group of ten to begin with were promptly drowned and revived. Afterwards, they had bonded with the water. From this all others at the age of two were either bonded to earth or water. And over the years they trained them to fight, bows, guns, hand to hand. Few died in fights, few died as they connected or lost connection.

It was after the deaths they chose to run further tests. They found that two children were twins, and they had small traces of human. From there they called in Aaron and RDA. The man was the nephew of Miles Quaritch, a man studied in both science and the military. He was young but ambitious when they asked him to take the job. With RDA, he and the other scientists created a reverse Avatar program. Within a few years the twins- Nicolae and Natalya- had human bodies aged to their twenties. At the age of eight, they trial-ran the bodies and succeeded, the next year they sent them to war.

"Long time no see bossman?" Nat said. Aaron waved her off and walked over to Nik on the table. He motioned for Dimitri to move away as he looked down at the Na'vi male.

"How you feelin' kiddo?" Aaron asked.

Nik scowled and slowly sat up. "Alright, Dimitri's just going to patch me up and I'm okay to ship out."

"Nah, you two are staying here for a bit longer," he patted Nik on the back, he inwardly hissed as his hand made contact with his scars. The man smiled and turned to speak with Dimitri. Natalya eyed the man as he moved to leave.

"Don't Nat," Nicolae warned. Dimitri moved to lock the door after Aaron left then walked over to the counter and handed Nik a thin necklace.

"Is this room sealed Demi?" Natalya asked as she watched her brother place the necklace on. Once the thin black chained necklace was in place, his scar marred skin shifted to appear normal, an illusion only but it prevented the stares.

"Yeah, Mac just finished it last week."

"We're shipping out soon you know," Nik noted.

"I know," Nat said.

"Keep it up Nat, just hold out a bit longer," Demi encouraged. "We need you on the inside."

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "I know."

"Alright. Now how is Vik coming along?" Nicolae asked.

Vikrinoff was a male a year older then the twins and the best Na'vi fighter save for Natalya. He also had asked Natalya to be his fiancé. Unfortunately, he was also a close follower of Aaron and RDA. They knew they were heading to Pandora next year, shipping out to merge with their old clan and convince them to come out. What Quaritch didn't tell the other Earth clan members save his inner circle of six was what they really meant to do once they got to Pandora.

"No, but I'm working on it."

"Alright," Demi said. "How about you pop out of that body, the gun wounds were fixed on yours. I can get working on your legs again."

"Sounds great Doc."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, I know this is a bit jumpy and rough. This is unedited. I hope some people like this as I do have most of it written. This is extreamly short for me as I tend to write epics in my mind. But I'm going to try this. I do no own any rights to Jake, Neytiri etc. I do own rights to my own creations.


	2. Chapter 2

The Omaticaya people had finally settled in the past decade and after the shock of losing their children, mates had begun to start families again. Neytiri sighed as she and her mother left the birthing of a new child. She was worn out but glad to see the mother and child doing well. The hunter male stood close outside, tight lines of worry had settled on his face. Mo'at smiled and spoke to the male who quickly excused himself and ran for his mate and child. Neytiri began to walk towards her alcove when her mother stopped her.

"Daughter, something is wrong."

Neytiri waved a hand. "Nothing is wrong mother. I am very happy the birth went well and the child and mother are healthy. Eywa has provided us with another healthy pair."

Mo'at shook her head as they continued walking. "I saw the look upon your face she held her son. You have gone too long without a child."

"I am fine mother."

"I spoke with your mate Neytiri," Mo'at mentioned.

Neytiri stopped short and glared at her mother. "And what did my mate say mother?"

"He expressed his worry over you. Jakesullie asked me to speak with you. He explained he has tried with no success. Now I ask again daughter, is something wrong?"

Neytiri sighed and shook he head. "It has been years' mother and I still cannot sleep without seeing my children's faces in my mind, wondering if they still live. I cannot move on without knowing..."

"Daughter," Mo'at took her hands and placed them on Neytiri's shoulders. "You have sacrificed much in helping others recover but not yourself. You too need to recover, rest, stay with your mate. You deserve happiness Neytiri."

"I am leaving, goodnight Mother. May Eywa be with you."

"And you," Mo'at said before turning to return to her own alcove.

It took only a few moments to reach her mate who had sat on the ledge waiting for her to arrive. She found him staring off, a deep look on his face. Although she did not make a sound Jake shifted and held a hand to help her sit. She took his hand and sat beside him then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You went to my mother?" she asked in her accented English. Over the years Jake had become fluent in the language but still in private Neytiri refused to speak to him in anything other than English.

He let out a light chuckle and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sorry but you were ignoring me."

She took in a deep sigh, the stars glistened above them. The night's air was cool. The rain season was coming soon. The hunts were well, the people were happy, they were thriving again. "I was not ignoring you."

She felt him turn his head towards her. Neytiri could just see his droll gaze without looking. "Right, and my name isn't Jake."

Neytiri pulled away from him and raised a brow. "What is this?"

He shook his head and waved a hand. "Never mind, but please Neytiri," he began, his tone became serious. "please tell me if something is wrong."

She pulled him closer again, raised her hand to his arm and held tight. "I am just glad that everyone is recovering."

"But are you."

"Slowly," she admitted. "Some days are hard, some nights I can't sleep. I can just see their faces. Jake, they were only a few weeks old." She closed her eyes and could see the bright golden eyes of her children. They were the first in the village that were twins, Norm and the other scientists believed Jake's human genes still had some say. She still could remembered the first night together with them, their individual cries. Her tiny son and daughter...

He shifted and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I miss them too Neytiri. I'm up at night, thinking what would have happened," he drew in a breath. "But we can't live in the 'what if's. We have to move on just like everyone else has."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" she smiled.

He pushed lightly against her. "I always have been, you just never noticed."

* * *

Tristan gripped on his arm as the screams and swears from the other room persisted. His tail flicked around behind him as he looked around the room at the other Earth Na'vi's. In the corner Hali sat with Isobel and Kyra, all three females had tear stained eyes. He shifted his gaze to the other males in the tiny white windowless room. Another blood curdling scream came from the next room and Tristan's ears flatted. Aaron had finally caught on to them. Vik had heard whispers and reported to the human man who had rushed over to their training area and forced them into a temporary holding room. They had taken Nicolae. Standing in the doorway was Natalya and Vik, guns at the ready. Tristan knew outside there were more of the Na'vi children that followed Aaron, Nat and Vik. Years before, those who were left after the childhood tragedies had heard of the truth of their presence on Earth. As children they were told that they were given freely by the Natives. They later heard of the battle in which they were stolen. After this, many began to question what they were doing, what they were being trained to do. They began to split into two groups, those who followed Aaron blindly and those who followed Nicolae, those who wanted to return to their native land and their families. It was early on within the group they felt the tension between the two, and even then they knew it was going to be a deadly mistake to let Aaron in on their thoughts. They had looked to their leaders, Nicolae and Natalya who both agreed to a drastic plan. They knew that Natalya was on her way up the military ladder and closer to Aaron and the RDA leaders. Nik had told Natalya to remain with the other groups, to never show that she had any ties to them. And even to this day Natalya acted the hardened Major she was, she remained close to Aaron and Vik as she accepted his proposal and a position as leader on the Pandora Project. Tristan knew it hurt to stand there as she heard her brother's screams and yet she never let anything slip.

The screams had changed to a gasping sound, the sounds of bullets made him flinch, a look of worry flashed quickly across Natalya's face. The door flung back open and the small human man strode in with his hands on his hips, drawing in deep breaths in anger. His face was bright red against his blonde hair, and blood ran down his face. From the top right side of his face across to the bottom left jaw line, four deep scratches were still bloody and raw. He stood in the center of the room, the deep draw of his breath the only sound. The three females and the other two males stood against the walls.

"I tried so hard to raise you up right," he started. "And then you bitches go and do this to me." He stood still for a moment. "If any of you try this again, so help me God I'll kill you all myself then head off to that god damn moon," he paused, "and blow every fucking thing's head off." He turned around and motioned for Nat and Vik to follow, as they left Nicolae was thrown into the room by one of those loyal to Aaron. He landed in a heap in the middle of the room, his shirt was in tatters and was barely there, his skin bloodied and lashes ran deep in his burn scared body. Tristan, Mac and West quickly moved to help, turning him onto his back and what he saw nearly made him sick. Around Nicolae's mouth his skin was burnt and raw, his mouth bleeding worse than his body, chocking sounds from his mouth. Mac leaned forward and touched at the odd coloured solid near his throat.

"It's wax, they must have poured it down his throat," he said quietly. In the back, Isobel broke out sobbing.

Kyra moved to stand and pulled off her sweater, patting at his wounds. It would be hours before someone came to help them, Nik waved in and out of consciousness, oddly whimpering when he did wake. They each had pulled off clothing to make bandages to slow the bleeding and sat with their leader as he lay on the floor.

Tristan swore under his breath as he ran through their plan. He knew that one of Vik's followers, maybe Hugh or Bran, must have over heard them. Just as the others were prepping to land on Pandora next year, their group was planning on taking over the ship during the flight. A light hand touched his arm and Hali looked up at him.

"We need to get him to Dimitri," she said in her heavy Greek accent. "He's bleeding too much and we have no idea the damage they did to his throat. It's unlikely he'll ever speak again."

Tristan nodded. They had permanently silenced their leader.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hello Everyone, glad with the amounts of hits, would like to see a few reviews, if not to at least to keep myself on track. I have another few chapters pre-written, yet again not edited. I hope to have another few chapters and another few one-shot hits off of it. Hope at least someone like this.  
Thanks  
Megs


	3. Chapter 3

Nicolae took a hard gulp as he attempted to swallow the nasty broth they still had him on. Natalya sat next to him, her eyes closed in meditation. He fidgeted as an inner warmth came from his sister's healing touch. They had discovered years before she was able to take the energy from water and used it to heal others, although his voice was too far gone for her powers. It had been almost half a year since that night, Aaron now kept those few he knew of under tight watch. The others were on their toes to stay quiet. Since that night Aaron had become much more leery around all of the Na'vi children, even those loyal to him.

Nicolae was shipped back to Russia as soon as his bleeding stopped and was ordered to stay until called for. His healing took forever, unable to move let alone fight Nik had spent the time learning sign language so that he was able to speak. He had messaged his sister who too learned, as did those aligned with him. Just last month he was called upon to return to base camp in the Antarctic with a stern lecture from Aaron.

"Sorry brother," Natalya spoke as she broke her trance. "I cannot see any way to fix your voice without surgery and you know he won't allow it."

Nicolae nodded and began eating the cold soup. Nat chuckled at his face. "I know it's bad but Anya said it was some weird healing soup."

He scowled. She patted his shoulder and moved to leave. Things were getting back to normal once Nik returned. The tension while still thick was now able to be cut with a steak knife and not a machete. Plans to return to Pandora were in full swing although the question as to who lived through the trip without sabotage was still an issue. Even though Aaron knew that a few of them had it in for him, he felt secure enough in the others that followed him that he didn't want to risk the return trip to the distant moon without proper crew numbers. Nat was grateful that the human man still had not caught on to the amount of Earth Na'vi were truly against him, in reality less than ten of the 29 Na'vi were with his cause. As she left, Nat passed many Na'vi as well as the human soldiers they trained, she was due in the training room soon.

Nik watched as his sister left, wishing she was able to stay for a bit longer. But he knew she still had a reputation and act to maintain. He shifted himself to stand and pulled a black sweater over his jeans and black t-shirt. As he moved, his skin tightened and restricted his movement, each step held pain from his new and old wounds. Dimitri was still working on his skin, attempting to relive him from the burn scars.

As he walked he headed towards the capsule room, for once his human body almost seemed to be a haven compared to the non vocal painful body. He waved to the scientists as he moved his human body from its holding and placed it on the table. He sat next to it and as soon as his head hit the cold surface of the table he allowed his mind to let go, to travel into the smaller weaker body.

As he opened his eyes he revelled in the lack of pain. He cleared his throat and slowly rose and faced the others in the room.

"Welcome back," the human male Rory greeted and patted him on the shoulder. He greeted him with a wide smile and jumped off the table. He looked behind his shoulder and saw his large blue body. It felt odd to be at this angle of things, to not tower over everyone. Nik quickly left the room and slipped into his tiny cubical of a room he stayed in whenever he was stationed here. Inside his bed was still made, his clothing still hung and his tiny desk still held the mess he left. Nik sat and shuffled through and stopped as he caught sight of a hand written letter. The name on the bottom or the letter made Nicolae look at his ring-tanned finger which now sat empty. It was from Mika, his human wife.

In order to assimilate in the human world, Aaron had pushed both Natalya and Nik into marriage with other military occupants. Nat's husband Justin was killed in battle shortly after their marriage of only 2 years. His relationship however, was still ongoing. He liked Mika well enough. As a woman, she was nice, pretty and very smart. They talked a lot in the beginning and became close friends although it never took another step. In total they had been married for nearly 10 years. From his desk he pulled out the picture Mika had given him the last time they had been together. The photo, he remembered, was taken by Nat on the one day they snuck out of training to spent time in the local town. It was during their short time stationed in beautiful England. They were both smiling during the warm summer day. His dark brown hair was still shaved short in military fashion and his blue eyes were squinted as he looked towards the camera. Mika sat beside him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was an American Na'vi scientist who had moved to Russia to participate in the program with the Earth Na'vi. Her hair was a light blonde and straight blowing in the light wind, her blue green eyes were wide. A large smile graced her face as she was captured laughing.

They had caught so much shit when they got back but the day was worth it. Nik fingered the necklace around his neck that Mika had bought him that day and smiled as he swivelled in the chair. Nicolae placed the photo back and picked up the letter. He attempted to scan through it but her messy scientist writing made it more like a foreign language. That was saying much, along with mass study they were also encouraged to learn languages, Nik personally knew nearly 15 languages fluently and could get by in another 6. As he read the letter, personal codes jumped from nearly every word. All through the letter she displayed her worry for him and his capture in a cool distant formal language, their code to make personal letters seem nothing more than test results. Nik knew years before that everything coming in and out was gone though and reported back to Aaron, and Mika knew too much about his plan for him to risk her. Her worry for him struck another nerve as he knew she would never heard from him again once he left.

Nik placed the letter back on his desk and pulled out his private cell. Hitting auto dial in only three rings Mika picked up.

"Niki, oh my god, are you okay?" she quickly spoke.

"Yeah, Mika. I'm okay. They just let me back and the blue body is healing alright."

He heard a large breath released. "Why didn't you call before? I didn't know what happened until Nat mailed me a letter."

"Well considering what happened, and the fact this body was still in the Antarctic base. I had no choice Meek."

"What happened Nik? Really. Nat and Tristan's letters left out the details."

He sighed. "They did the normal ruff-you-up kinda deal."

"Nicolae I know that voice, spill."

"They burned my throat and now I can't talk. Nat is working on healing it internally but I need surgery and Aaron won't allow it. I'm just kinda glad he forgot about this body or else I'd be fucked."

The phone went silent for a few moments. "God Niki what have you gotten into?"

"Me? Hell I didn't ask for this. I'm technically a fucking alien. I'm Na'vi. I'm not human Mika. We were taken, remember?"

"But they said," she quickly spoke then stopped. "They lied didn't they? We were always told they gave you up for peace reasons."

"Common Meek, what parent would give their kids up to the enemy?" he whispered.

"I guess, well I guess we didn't question it." A pregnant pause filled the air between the two. "Nik I'm booking a flight in. I have to get there."

"No, don't. It's not a good time Mika. I don't want you in the middle of this."

"Damnit Niki I know what's going on and I'm not afraid."

"I am for you. When it's safe I'll call you but until then please keep an eye on your family, my family."

"Speaking of your family, your cousin just got first place in his track day. Your Grandmother called me and mailed some photos over, I can email them if you want." Nik smiled, she always knew when to change topic.

"Yeah that would be great. Jacob must be getting so big now," he laughed. While Nik was researching around ten years ago, he had stumbled upon some information. They all knew that humans had stayed on Pandora, and they all had heard whispers about the infamous Jake Sully. In the paperwork he found the documents about the Sully brothers, the death of Thomas, Jacob Sully taking his spot, and the names of his family. It didn't take a genius to figure out where the human blood in him had come from. It only took a short while to find the family the Sully brothers.

They had showed up at Ann Sully's home, Jake Sully's mother, in their human bodies. Back then Nat had just lost a leg and was in her wheelchair at the time and nearly shocked the poor woman. As soon as she opened the door Ann nearly fell to the ground weeping. Ann had just grasped at Nik's face as she babbled through tears saying the name s of her sons. It was a few moments before she calmed down enough to speak. They took her to sit and explained. Ann was overjoyed and automatically began showing pictures and telling stories. She then called Mary, her daughter, and told her to come. Mary had shown up with her then four year old son Jacob Thomas, named for his uncles, and nine year old twin girls Rebecca and Grace-Ann.

It was a teary day for the women as they heard about Jake, and the project. But they instantly included both Nik and Nat along with Mika and Justin into the family. Even little Prudence had stopped by to speak with the human family. Since contact with their own human family, Prudence had taken it upon herself to contact all of the families of the scientist that chose to stay.

"Yeah, Mary says he's becoming a regular Sully man."

He laughed but was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Hey I got to go, I'll call you later," he spoke quickly before hanging up. He watched in amusement as Tristan tried to squeeze his large body half into the tiny human doorway. Giving up, he sat outside the door.

"You okay big guy?" Tristan asked.

Nik chuckled and stood, walking outside of the room. "I'm as good as I'll ever be."

"Good, good. Aaron sent me to get you, we're packing up."

"What?"

"Yeah, we've been cleared. We're leaving in a month."

* * *

Jake smiled wide as he watched the clan's children gather around the hunting party as they arrived home. He waved towards them as they called greetings but continued to walk towards the friend he saw waiting. Norm stood next to his Na'vi mate Ni'nat in his long-ago repaired Na'vi body with a look of confusion on his face. Ni'nat smiled and greeted Jake as he arrived while Norm stood silent, his mouth open a bit. Jake smiled in assumed knowledge and whaled on Norm's back, nearly knocking him forward.

"I'm assuming congratulations are in order?" he asked. Ni'nat just smiled wider and accepted his good wishes, grabbing her mate she prodded him to speak.

" Um, yeah. Thanks, I guess..."'

"You guess?" Ni'nat smacked his chest. "I hope you can go better than guess, mate."

"What is Nor-man guessing for?" Jake spun around as he watched his mate approach.

"Eywa has blessed us with a child," Ni'nat squealed out. Neytiri held out open arms for her friend and offered her own best wishes.

"May she continue her blessing," Jake spoke as Norm began to sputter more words out. "And maybe we can get you your own ikran by then."

Norm scowled. While he had trained in the ways of Na'vi warrior and accomplished each step- grant it he did take longer than most- save for the final. He still refused to take an ikran claiming he was more of a healer than a fighter. Luck for him, his mate loved his gentle nature. Any other female would have made him finish his tests. "Yeah, I'd rather grow gills and swim," he muttered.

"Well you wouldn't be much use to us then," Jake laughed, Norm's smile appeared.

"Oh, I would keep him either way," Ni'nat took his hand and pulled him close. Jake felt his own mate wrap herself to his side. Easy days like this seemed to make them forget all the tragedies over the years. Just the ease of living, the happiness and joy created warmth amongst the whole clan. The clan had welcomed many new children, some of whom were growing so fast, Jake swore they grew inches each day, as well as a few of the Avatar drivers who made it through training and were now fully integrated into the clan. Very few chose the final step, only Norm and two others had chosen to stay with their new family. Unlike Jake, they still technically had their human bodies. They had stumbled upon a new way to keep them in their Na'vi bodies while retaining the human one. Apparently if the human body remained in cyro, they were unable to return and therefore stayed in their Avatar bodies.

"So," Ni'nat began, taking Neytiri's hand, "can we expect the same news from you soon?"

Neytiri smiled but Jake caught the extremely fine flash of sorrow. "I hope but Eywa has yet to deliver us that good news. I am happy enough to have the other children doing so well."

Ni'nat patted Neytiri's hand. "Of course, Eywa knows the right time." Although she seemed happy, Jake knew it still pained her to see the others and not wonder about her own. The entire clan worried about their Olo'eyktan and Tsahik and their lack of an heir. Jake frowned slightly remembering even the conversation that Mo'at had with him.

"Of course," Neytiri repeated with a wide smile. They spoke for another few moments before the couples separated and headed to the evening meal. It was uneventful, the hunts were well. Neytiri sat unusually quiet and ignored Jake's repeated looks. Even Mo'at raised a brow at her daughter's lack of speech but made no move against it. The couple said their good nights and moved up the Home Tree into their personal alcove. Jake pulled back their cover and before he closed it, Neytiri had wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him with a brilliant smile. Her lips were upon his as he moved to speak. They moved against his with a passion she hadn't shown in a while, he didn't want it to stop. She pulled him back to their bed and quickly as it began, she stopped. He sighed as he sat with her upon his lap, resting his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

She started to let out a short laugh. It was a sound he hadn't heard in a while. "What's gotten into you," he finally choked out.

Neytiri pulled her head away from his, her golden eyes glowing. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

"I just have news, Jake. Good news and I wanted to tell you and only you first," she said as she ran her hands over his chest and arms.

"And this news would be?" he asked.

"My Jake," she began slowly, "I told a lie to our friends today. Eywa has blessed us."

"You're joking," he sputtered out.

Neytiri pulled back with a worried face. "Why would I joke about-"

"No," Jake shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her again. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "Of course. We are having a child Jake, after so many years..."

A wide grin came across his face as he pulled her down, kissing along her neck and face. He felt her hands move across his back, shoulders, and arms. Neytiri's mouth attacked his neck in a fury. For the first time in a while, they were truly happy.

* * *

Hey everyone, another chapter up. I'm sorry this seems so fast...it is. My betas came back from vacation so their reading it over. But nonetheless I feel like posting. So have fun reading.


End file.
